The present invention relates to voice and data communications conducted over a communications channel, the use of which is charged for on a time of use basis.
Many telecommunications services are charged to the consumers of such services on a time of use basis. For example, cellular telephone communications are typically billed according to the number of minutes used. Similarly, long distance telephone calls are generally billed by the long distance provider on a time of use basis.
Many telecommunications service providers charge consumers different rates, depending on the total amount of time that the provided communication channel has been in use. For example, many cellular telephone service providers do not charge subscribers of the service for the first minute of a call placed to the subscriber""s cellular telephone. As another example, many long distance service providers charge a first rate for each minute of use up to a defined limit, and a second rate for each minute of use in excess of that defined limit. Generally, the per minute rate within the first period is less than the per minute rate during the second period.
In general, cellular telephone providers offer the first minute of an incoming call free to address subscriber concerns that they will be charged for telephone calls mistakenly placed to their cellular telephone, or for uninvited calls from, for example, solicitors. Long distance providers generally charge more per unit time after a certain call length has been exceeded to encourage users to free up circuits. In addition, such a tiered billing scheme allows the long distance providers to advertise lower rates, while realizing higher profits from heavy users of the service.
In order for a consumer to take advantage of the free or lower cost rates available from some service providers, the time of use must typically be monitored manually. Although automatic call timers are available, for example, with certain models of telephones, such timers simply provide an indication of when the time specified by the user has expired, or terminates the telephone call. However, no conventional system automatically reestablishes a connection between the subscriber and the party or service with which the subscriber was previously communicating.
The present invention is directed to solving these and other problems and disadvantages of the prior art. Generally, according to the present invention, the amount of time that a communication channel between a first party and a second party or a service has been in place is monitored. After a specified amount of time has elapsed, the communication channel is broken. According to the present invention, a connection between the first communications device and the second communications device or service is then automatically reestablished. In this way, toll charges accrued by the users of the communication channel can be minimized or eliminated.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, a communication channel is established between a subscriber of a communications service and the service. The subscriber registers with the communications service a desire to communicate according to the present invention. The communication channel is then immediately terminated. Following termination of the communication channel, a communication channel between the subscriber""s communications device and the communications service is automatically reestablished by a telephone call from the server of the communications service to the communications device. Information, such as voice messages or data stored on the server, may then be transmitted to the subscriber""s communications device over the communication channel. After a predetermined amount of time has elapsed, the connection between the communications service and the communications device is automatically terminated by the server. If information remains to be transmitted from the server to the communications device, the communications service again establishes a communication channel with the subscriber""s communications device to continue transmitting information. This continues until all of the information has been transmitted to the subscriber""s communications device, or the subscriber terminates the exchange of information.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a communication channel is established between two communications devices. At least a first of the communications devices may be provided with an apparatus according to the present invention for minimizing or eliminating communication charges. Accordingly, the first communications device may automatically terminate a connection placed to the second communications device after a predetermined amount of time has elapsed. The first communications device may then immediately reestablish communications with the second communications device, to allow a transfer of information between the devices to be continued.
These and other advantages and features of the invention will become more apparent from the following description of illustrative embodiments of the invention taken together with the drawings.